


Schadenfreude

by Ursa_Tattoo



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Rex Wins, Swearing, don't get it wrong guys this is SHORT, most of the folks in the character tags get one line only, what else could you really expect from a universe where rex succeeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Tattoo/pseuds/Ursa_Tattoo
Summary: Schadenfreude. Noun, German. The pleasure that comes from someone else's pain.AU where Rex's plan succeeded and Lucy couldn't rally the others.





	Schadenfreude

**Author's Note:**

> Came from the one word prompt "schadenfreude".

Blackness. Utter, inky blackness, like tar, or the depths of space. The Bin of Storaj lacked any light sources, external or internal, or any way to get to them. While trapped here, the citizens of Apocalypseburg and the Systar System could hardly twitch, let alone move enough to create a lamp.

Lucy's speech hadn't worked, this time around. She was clever, certainly, but didn't have the same charm in optimism that Emmet did. Emmet, who no one had seen since the destruction of Watevra and Batman's wedding.

The inky blackness lasted... well, no one could really say. Time blurred within the confines of the Bin, each moment bleakly bleeding into the next, until... suddenly it didn't.

The thin shaft of harsh fluorescent lighting _burns_ in comparison to the sheer empty nothingness of the Bin.

"Huh. You guys really are stuck in here, aren't you?" A rough tone on a familiar voice.

"Aye, matey! Where've ye been, Emmet?" Metalbeard tries to look up at him, but it's hard to do so, given the paralytic nature of the space.

Lucy feels her entire body stiffen further. That's... "No, wait, he's not--"

"Oh, you know. I've been around." 'Emmet's' tone is jovial.

"Are you here to rescue us??" Unikitty sounds hopeful for the first time since she got to the Bin, and Lucy feels her heart sink even more.

The majority of the bin can see Emmet now, but... He looks so _different_. Rugged, stronger, grinning with an unseen confidence, entirely unconcerned.

Benny frowns. "..Uh, Em? You really look different, what happened?"

The other inhabitants of the bin clamor over each other to speak, hoping to put their two cents in, but then 'Emmet' begins... to laugh. It's an absolutely delighted sort of sound at first, but it quickly grows louder. Cruel. The kind of gleefully malicious sound that one only hears in the dark of the deepest night, right before everything goes wrong.

The bin goes silent, except for 'Emmet's' almost unhinged laughter.

"Here to _rescue_ you? Rescue _you?"_ He breaks into peals of laughter again.

"....Emmet?" Benny sounds small. Scared.

"That hasn't been my name in years. If you really need a name for the guy who put all of you in here, call me Rex."

Lucy tries to make eye contact with him, but there's only icy joy in Rex's eyes. "...Where's Emmet."

Rex scoffs. "Busy becoming me. I just came to check in. I've gotta say, this feels way better than I thought it would. I think there's a word for this."

"Why would you _do_ any of this?!" Mayhem tries to throw up her arms, but can't. "We just wanted to u--"

Rex cuts her off, making a 'blah blah blah' motion with his hand. "Yeah, yeah, unity for both worlds, what the fuck ever." The swear word elicits a collective gasp. "I did it for _revenge_ , kid. I got left behind, and now you all get to know how that feels."

"Matey, we never meant t' leave ye--"

Rex scowls. "Don't give me that shit. I was _weak_ , you all knew it, and now that I'm strong, you want my forgiveness? No way in hell."

Rex starts to exit the Bin. "I just wanted to watch you guys suffering. No rescues coming for you."

"...Emmet, please," Lucy near silently pleads. Rex doesn't seem to hear.

"Have fun in hell, bastards."

The little crack in the darkness closes again, leaving the imprisoned in an even darker place than before.


End file.
